


A lazy morning

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marriage, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Sam and Cas spend a lazy morning together.





	A lazy morning

Sam woke up feeling warm and happy. He stretched himself careful not to wake up the person next to him. When he turned around he was greeted by the most beautiful sight, his lovely husband was sleeping looking like an angel.

Carefully he went forward and oh so gently kissed his forehead, chuckling at the sleepy groan his husband let go. An idea appeared on his mind and he smiled.

Quickly but carefully he got out of bed kissed his husband's naked shoulder and left the room.

 

Warm..but it wasn't as warm as he could have been. He reached out with his arm but found nothing...frowning still not opening his eyes his sleepy mind told him that his husband was probably out for a run or something. 

He couldn't stop the smile that broke on his face...his husband was so sweet, but sometimes he had a sassy side that he loved so much.

Slowly he opened his blue eyes, sunlight was falling on their bed illuminating the room...a perfect moment to stay in bed and cuddle with him...if he was there of course. 

Blue eyes squinted when a sunbeam hit his face..after a moment he realized that it was actually his wedding ring. It was shinning under the sunlight, so beautiful...brought out a smile on his face.

He couldn't believe that they got married three years ago, it felt like only a month had passed. Not ready to leave the soft bed yet, he pressed his face in Sam's pillow and inhaled his unique scent...

A soft moan escaped his lips as he remembered the night before...his Sam always knew how to surprise him. He would definitely return the favor...but for now he just wanted to stretch and cuddle. 

Knowing that Sam would come to kiss him goodbye before he went to work he lowered the blanket so it could cover just his lower back and waited. The sun was pleasant on his naked back warming him up, suddenly he heard footsteps and smiled.

 

Sam opened their bedroom's door and his breath stopped. Of course his angel would sleep like that...black hair contrasting the white sheets, his naked torso on display, the sheet barely covering his perky... 

Quickly he put himself together, anything else could wait, breakfast couldn't. A small smile on his face as he slowly bent over his husband's body and pressed butterfly kisses on his shoulders carefully moving towards the neck. 

No reaction

He pressed a featherlike kiss on his ear and grinned. His husband was pretending to be asleep and he would have fooled him if it wasn't for the slight shiver that passed through him. _Two can play this game_

And with a smirk he started kissing down the spine..painfully slowly enjoying how warm and soft his husband' skin was.

Just before he reached the perky butt he loved so much, he heard a moan..faint but it was there. Grinning like he won the lottery, he kissed upwards and when he reached the neck he whispered “ I know you're awake angel. I made breakfast for us...” Still no reaction. 

He straightened himself on his knees and said “ Well...I guess I'll have to eat all the pancakes alone...” 

The reaction was instant, he felt arms grabbing him as he was flipped on his back, hands above his head two sparkling blue eyes staring at him “ Morning Cas...” 

But he was interupted by a pair of soft lips on his own. Even though the kiss was passionate Cas didn't let it go too far, he pulled back and Sam couldn't stop the desperate groan that left his lips. 

“ So my husband decided that waking me up like that and leaving me wanting was a great idea. ”

“ You weren't sleeping Cas..you're faking it.”

The smirk Cas gave him was absolutely sinful he almost started shivering. 

“ And now I caught you. ” Sam smirked back and in a single smooth move flipped them, now Cas was on his back pouting at him 

“ That's not fair Mr. Winchester..I...” Sam didn't let his angel talk, he dived in and kissed him as softly and passionately as he could. Cas melted underneath him... 

“ That was lovely Mr. Winchester.” and started tickling him. Poor Cas he looked so adorable, face flushed, giggling, tears in his eyes. 

“ Sam...s..top..” 

“ Nah...need to teach my angel not to tease me this early...” 

Suprisingly Cas managed to set free one of his arms and started tickling him back. Sam couldn't stop himself he started laughing and slowly he let go off Cas. Of course his angel took control rolled over him, but didn't stop tickling him.

“ It's not teasing if I promise to deliver..”

After three years Sam still blushed whenever Cas said something like that, also the tickling didn't help. 

“ Please...Cas...” Cas smiled, stopped and bent to kiss him. Sam drank him, never wanting to let go he pulled Cas towards him and kissed him more. When he let go to take a breath he smiled “ Love you Cas.” “ Love you too Sammy.” 

Then he pulled him up, quickly he put Sam' sweatpants on and said “ Come on...the pancakes can't wait. ”

“ Those were mine...” Cas chuckled and kissed Sam's hand 

“ And I'm yours so what's the diference.”

Sam felt like his heart was about to explode out of happiness, so he wrapped his arms around Cas and hugged him.

“ Thank you Cas.” Cas' eyes were warm his expression soft as he spoke “ Thank you for being my husband. Let's eat first so I can properly thank you later. ” Sam blushed but that didn't stop him from spinning with Cas in his arms.


End file.
